XMas Break
by flirtatious
Summary: Ginny Weasley thought it would be a easy Christmas Break from her family. But when the vaction starts she finds herself alone with the last person she wanted. DM/GW Set in third year...
1. Chapter One: Chirstmas Break

A/N: I don't own any of the characters. Some characters might act a bit OOC

Chapter 1: Christmas Break.

(Ginny's Point of View.)

I sat down in the common room, smiling. I sent an owl to my mom asking her if I can stay for Christmas break. She said yes. I looked around and I got extremely bored. Although, I so happy about being alone, in peace for the two weeks.

I had nothing to do. I sigh and walked out of the Gyrffindor common room. I wonder about the castle.

I decided to go to the library and finish some form of homework. I sat down at a table by the window. I glanced and watched the snow tumble through the air. I took out a piece of parchment. I went to grab my textbook, for my favourite class, Transfiguration.

I looked through my small pack. I gaped in horror when the sudden realization, that I lost my book. I rolled my piece of parchment up. I stuffed it in my bag and headed to the transfiguration classroom.

*~GW~DM~* (Draco's Point of View)

I heard the classroom door shut on my face, more like felt. I scowled at the door. I tried to push it open.

I grumbled in frustration. She put a stupid locking spell on the room. Well, that's great. The one year, I don't have to go home. I get looked in a stupid room. I looked around trying to place what class room it was.

I hit my head lightly against the door. I walked to a seat. I sat down. I rested my head on my arms that I folded on the desk._ A nice nap, will do. I'll wake up and be in my room..._

I fixed my head so it was looking at the door. I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

*~DM~GW~*(Ginny's Point of view)

I turned the last of the corners. I slowed down my pace and stood in front of the door. I shook my head at my silliness. My book had to be in there. Or at least a spare book. I slowly opened the class room door. I cringed at the awful squeaking noise it was making. I pushed the door a little harder.

When the door opened fully, I gasped in horror as I noticed who was in there. I blinked and blinked and held my eyes shout.

Sure enough when, I opened them, I still couldn't believe who was sitting in the classroom.

*~*~*~  
A/N: So that is the new chapter one. I completely re-wrote it.

To a new beginning and a new year...Whooo!!!! Hope you Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2:Locked In

A/N: I still don't own any of the Characters.

Chapter 2: Locked in

(Ginny's Point of View.)

"Malfoy," I half squeaked and sneered. I took a step forward letting go of the door. Malfoy jumped up.

" What the hell Weasel-ette," Malfoy sneered at me. I Stomped my foot. There was no way, I would spend time with an arrogant prat. I grabbed the door handle. I tried to yank it open several times.

"Why won't this door open." I mumbled. I turned and glared at Malfoy. I knew he was the one who did this to the door. " What did you do to the door." I accused.

He returned my glare, easily. " Well, Weasely. I did not do a thing. Though, there is a locking spell on it. That's why, I'm in here." He said, like i was stupid in some way.

Well, he wasn't any help to me. We couldn't get out of here til some one came and un locked the door. The only thing was Flich was, probably the only one here. I started banging on the door and screamed.

I heard a dramatic deep breath. I rolled my eyes. " God Weasely, your such a drama queen," Malfoy sneered. It sounded a bit calm. I turned around and I stalked my way over to him.

"Don't you ever call me that again," I snapped back, point my wand to his throat. Malfoy pushed me back some and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What ever. Just keep to yourself. I don't want you here more than I don't want to be here." He said walking away to the other side of the room.

I slumped down to the ground and brought my knees to my chest, resting my forehead against them.

Hours went by ,I was bored to tears. I walked up to the book shelf. Which just happened to be where Malfoy was sitting. I looked through the books.

I spotted the book I needed on the top shelf. I went on my tip toes and jumped. I grabbed, the book. I placed it on and desk. I grabbed my bag.

I started doing my homework. I quickly finished off the last of the question we needed down by the end of the holidays.

I placed every thing back. I mumbled under my breath. I sat back down on the desk. Malfoy, looked at me.

"Oh, yeah. What class room is this anyways," Malfoy asked causally. I rolled my eyes. Did I really expect anything different. He has been only going here for three years.

"Transfiguration," I replied coolly. Glaring a Malfoy, as he walked near me.

He threw up his hands. "Stop being a drama queen. I'm trying to be friendly. Silence is so boring. But you have to be a drama queen," He sneered rudely, pointing his finger at me.

I looked at him and tackled him to the ground. I pinned him quickly, seeing how I caught him off ground. I started hitting him, like no tomorrow. All the stress, I had. I was letting lose on him.

Draco suddenly, caught me and flipped me over. He pinned me to the ground. He hit me twice and on the last one he, accidently or on purpose cut my cheek a little.

I patted the spot a bit trying to make it stop hurting. " Ow, Malfoy. That really hurt." I mumbled and pulled back my hand. It was covered in blood.

"Oh sorry," he said sheepishly. "I just wanted you to stop." He stood up and touched his wand slightly against my cut. He faintly whispered a third year level healing spell.

The cut vanished. I sat up and stared at Draco. _ Well he is handsome. He did say sorry. All those times he was mean to me. Did he mean it.?_ I said to myself.

"Draco, do you hate me or something?" I asked before, I even realized I said it. I saw his shock expression, change to a smile.

He looked up at the ceiling. "No. We have a lot in common. You like Quidditch. You get good grades. So on and so on." He said then added. " Also, my father usually tells me to be rude to Weasleys. I don't actually want to be friends with any other Weasley, other than you."

I eyed him suspiciously. But by the look on his face, I could tell he meant it. "Okay, fine. Let's be friends

Be friends." I said smiling_. Though you want to be more. _The voice in my head chided in.

"Though, when with my group. Don't take the insults, I throw at you, seriously." I he said looking at me. I nodded in reply.

I shivered unintentionally. I was hoping Draco didn't notice. We both were leaning across from each other against some desk.

"Cold?" he asked. I shivered again. Draco laughed, and I smiled. Draco leaned forward, we also took a step that separated us.

He shrugged off his sweater like a gentleman and threw it over my shoulder. He looked into my eyes. I blushed madly.

I'm face to face with the hottest guy in the school. He leaned a bit forward and down. His lips gently touched mine. I felt my eyes flutter close and started kissing him back.

"Ginny," he whispered breathless, as he pulled back...


	3. Chapter 3: Free?

A/N: I don't own any of the characters

Last Chapter:

"Ginny" he whispered breathlessly, as he pulled back...

Chapter Three: Free?

I looked him in the eyes. He looked like he was in his own world. I waved my hand in front of his face. I sighed and turned to see what he was looking at.

Hermoine Granger, one of my best friends, was standing at the door; with her mouth hanging open. I took that as she saw the kiss.

"What was that," she sputtered. Keeping the door opened. Draco and I grabbed our stuff and pushed Hermoine out the door. I looked at 'Moine, she looked like she was about to faint.

"Explain," she demeaned. " You and Malfoy kissing."

I shrugged my shoulders, from the corner of my eye; I noticed Draco trying to back away. I put my habnd on his back, keeping him in place. " First, we got locked into the room. Second, we sort of became friends. Third, well friends than couple. You saw the kiss. There is nothing really more i can say." I rambled on.

"So you two are dating?" She asked. We both nodded in reply. "Malfoy, I swear if you hurt her, I will tear you apart." Wow, when Hermoine wanted to threaten some one, she knew how. "I'm guessing, you don't want any one else knowing."

"Yes, If it is alright with you. We would like it very very much if you didn't say a word, Hermoine," Draco said. Hermoine gaped at him. She sort of looked like a fish. "I am also sorry if I hurt your feelings before."

Hermoine looked like she was going to faint. "That's okay, Draco. I accept your apology." Hermonie walked behind us. I gave Draco a quick peck of the lips. I followed 'Moine, to the common room, linking arms with her.

I looked at her, " how long have you've been back?" I asked puzzled.

"Ginny, didn't you hear the break was only till after Christmas. Everybody has been back for a day. School starts tomorrow." I looked shocked. I mumbled gibberish under my breath.

We reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. She gave us a grand smile. "Password,"

"Candy Canes," I said. The Fat Lady swung open leading us to the common room. Harry and Ron were in the middle of a chess game. They looked up and rushed to give me a hug.

"Ginny, where have you been," Ron asked worried. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at him.

"I was at my favourite classroom, of course." I said, as if there would be any other place I'd be._ Well, it's not all the truth. So let's call it a white lie. I'm just leaving out half of it. To protect Draco. _

I stopped in my tracks because of Harry's next question. "Were you with anyone?" He said laughing. It got me a bit mad, that he thought I wouldn't be with any one. I shook my, heading lying as Hermoine looks like she was about to burst.

Ron gasped, "You were with someone." He looked at me, I shot back a glare; as if to say' No way am I telling you'. Ron looked over at 'Moine. "Come on, you said you always tell the truth. Not telling us, who she was with is going to be lying." Ron coaxed.

"She was with Malfoy," Hermoine whispered quickly. I shot my best glare. I turned towards Ron and Harry.

"YOU WERE WHAT!!" They screamed at the same time. I looked down blushing. I lost words, how to explain this to them.

"Hermoine Jane Granger!" I screamed. "You said that you wouldn't tell them. How could you," I looked at the boys. "Yes, I was. If you hurt him, you are dealing with me."

Harry nodded and nudged Ron, who started nodding as well. "Ginny. We will not lay a hand on him. I think you should go take a shower and go to bed."

I looked at the both, narrowing my eyes. I shook my head. " Well, I guess." I mumbled undecided. I looked at the and gave a slight wave. "Night guys," I said yawning. I threw a "Be good." Over my shoulder.

*~GW~DM~*(Hermoines Point of View)

I felt really guilty. I watched as Ginny walked up the stairs. I looked back at the boys. I knew they were going to rope me into whatever, they had planning.

They shot a look at me. I raised my eyebrows. "Why are you looking at me like that. Wait don't answer. I want to not part of it." I said.

Harry and Ron gave me puppy dog eyes. " Aw, but 'Moine, we can't possibly let Ginny; our dear friend go out with Malfoy," Ron said. "Can we Harry?"

"Of course not, Ron. That would be bad." Harry replied. I nodded in agreement.

I knew I already threatened Malfoy, but... I don't think she should be dating some one like him.

We hudled up. " Okay, so here is what I had in mind..." Ron started. I kept listening as both Harry and Ron threw out what was going to happen.

Making this plan sound fool proof.


	4. Chapter 4: Tears

A/N:I don't own Anything

Chapter Four: Tears(Ginny's Point of View)

I yawned and stretched. I got up and threw on my school uniform. I ran my brush through my hair. I tied it back after not knowing what to do with it. I gathered my school work for my morning classes.

I head to breakfast, smiling. On the way I gave my waves to my friends. I stopped and chat with some about their break. I smiled as, I the great hall. I snuck a quick glance at the Slytherine table. I ate breakfast and left the great hall.

I was walking to my first class of the day, which happen to be charms. I was lost in thoughts, when i felt arms wrap around my waist pulling me into and empty classroom. I was about to scream, when a hand covered my mouth.

"God Ginny. It's only me." I heard Draco's whisper in my hear. I turned around. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, thanks for the heart attack. I really am thankful for it," I said sarcastically. I was about to tell him off. When he leaned in and captured my lips in a searing kiss. I pulled back. "Draco, I have to go .Meet me outside, after my last class of the after noon?" I asked backing towards the door.

Draco nodded his head. I felt and ran to charms. I was smiling all morning.

The day seemed to fly by. It was the end of her last class of the day. I lingered back, giving a chance to Draco, to meet her at the spot she picked out.

*~DM~GW~*(Hermoines Point of View)

I watched as Draco leaned against the building. I knew he was waiting for Ginny. I walked over to him. He straightened his posture.

"What do you want, Granger." He asked as I approached. I shrugged my shoulders. At this point I'm not sure what I want.

"Just to chat," I replied casually.

"No offense. Actually I mean a lot offense. I don't want you around at the moment." He snapped back. I knew he gets impatient. It was just like Ginny.

" Well, I wanted to talk to you about, you and Ginny." He looked at me curiously. "Well, it's just. You and her don't make a good couple. You and me would make a better couple.." I said I leaned in and kissed him.

*~GW~DM~*(Ginny's Point of View)

I turned around the last corner. I came close and noticed he was with some one else. I took tiny timid steps closer. He and Hermoine are kissing. Hermoine pulled back. She ran over to me. "Ginny, he was all over me. Say stuff like about how much we have in common."

I looked in shock, I felt tears welling up and starting to spill out. " I never what to see you again!" I screamed, I ran away. I pushed through Harry and Ron.

I ran up to the common room. The Fat Lady asked if I was alright. I nodded my head. I walked into the common room. There was no one there expect the twins.

The looked up to notice me walk in. I knew tears were still falling. I heard the common room door open and shut. I continued up stairs to my room.

I sat down on my bed and buried my face in my hands and started crying. I heard the door open and Hermoine came and sat beside me.

I looked at her and started crying again.

"Ginny, You knew he was a jerk. But are you going to be okay?" she asked kindly.

I looked at her. "No. He was cool, smart, charming, hot and nice. I knew he was a jerk. But i never though he was going to cheat on me." I said while my sobbing started up again. "I just want to be alone right now."

I felt bed shift. " Alright," after listening to tiny footstep and the closing of a door. I started crying again

*~GW~DM~*(Hermonie's Point of View)

I slipped out of Ginny's room. I was mad. I didn't know she would be this upset about it. Ron and Harry, by the looks of it telling Fred and George about what happened.

I heard the twins mutter 'low blow' before heading up to their room. I looked at Ron. "I hope your happy." I looked at him in disgusted. " Tomorrow, I am telling Ginny what happened. I think they should be together." I took a step towards Ron. " And so help you if you get in my way," I hissed before stomping up to my room.

*~GW~DM~*(Ron's Point of View)

I watched as Hermonie walked back up the stairs to the girl's wing. I looked over at Harry.

"She has bloody issues. There is no way I'm letting Ginny, date Malfoy."

Harry looked at me. " Good luck with that. Also with 'Moine too." He walked back to our room, shaking his head.

They left the planning up to me. Now what to do...


	5. Chapter 5:Truth

A\N:I don't own any of the Characters

Chapter Five: Truth.(Ginny's Point of View)

I rubbed my eyes. I dragged my self out of my bed to the washroom. I looked in the mirror. I looked horrible. Hermoine barged into the washroom.

I turned around and actually faced her. "Ginny, Draco didn't kiss me, I kissed him." I looked at her shocked. I tried to keep listening, as she rambled on. "You see, I went along with Ron's plan and i didn't mean to. Please don't hate me."

I ran over to Hermoine and gave her the biggest hug, I could muster up. I shoved her out of the washroom and got dressed as fast as I could.

I ran down stairs, I walked in t he hallways. I reached the great hall, I felt really nervous._ What if he doesn't what me anymore. What if, I messed everything up. Oh gosh, He's leaving. Maybe if I run. I 'll catch him._

I pivoted and ran after him. I finally caught up to him and tackled him ito the Transfiguration classroom. I stood up and dusted myself up.

I looked at him and laughed. I pulled him up. It looked like he was going to apologize and ramble on. I threw my arms around, I kissed him. I pulled back. He looked seriously, puzzled.

I started laughing. "Hermoine told me, she kissed you. Because she went along with my brothers stupid plan. Then she told me this morning. I sort of wish she told me before I cried all night."

He raised his eyebrows. "You cried all night." He pondered. I smacked in the gut. I smiled brightly. I leaned in and kissed him again. He pulled back and smiled.

"Gin, you have class." he mumbled. I smiled and pointed to my stuff ready to go in the classroom.

"I have this class first today. Doesn't that work out so well?" He smiled and started walking towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I have class too." He said smirking. I shooed him away.

I couldn't stop smiling all morning. At lunch my brothers sat down beside me.

"Gin, if you need," Fred started  
"You can cry on our shoulder," George finished. I rolled my eyes.

Ron chimed in, " There is a lot better guys in the school," I looked as Hermoine and Harry glared at them. The twins were nodding.

I smiled, "That's fine guys. But why would I need to cry." I inquired.

":Because you are no longer with Malfoy," Ron said smiling. I shut my book, I was reading.

I stood up and hit Fred and George over the head. "Just to let you guys know, me and Draco; our dating again." I hissed and walked away.

*~DM~GW~*(Ron's Point of View)

I looked slightly confused, so did the twins. I glared at Hermoine. "'Moine, why did you get the back together. We," I pointed at me and my brothers. " Refuse to let our little sister date a snake."

We stood up. Harry looked up. "Mate, were you going."

"We are going to plan. We needed to protect Ginny. There fourth, breaking them up."

We walked out of the great hall. We stromed up to the common room.

I sat down and instantly started planning.

*~GW~DM~*(Ginny's Point of View)

I angrily walked out of the Great hall. I walked to the Quidditch pitch with broom in hand. I mounted my broom and started flying around the pitch. I heard clapping.

I stopped moving and hovered in the air discovering Draco. "Your good. How about a challenge?" He asked I shrugged my shoulder.

"Let's hear it first," I said back, winking at him.

He opened his palm revealing a snitch. "First one to catches to wins," He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "I can't play seeker." I shouted back. Draco grinned flew closer.

"Then you lose," He said simply. I leaned over to him. I touched my nose to his,

"No, I win." I said before kissing him. I pulled back smiling.

He smiled and dragged me back to the ground. I grinned and followed him.

*~GW~DM~*(Fred's Point of View)

"Ron, I think that is genious." George said.

"We have to kidnap him," I said pondering.

"When, though.?" George finished for me.

Ron rolled his eyes. "When ever. Just don't get caught. Is the key point." Ron walked up to his room....


	6. Chapter 6:Fred and George

A/N:I don't own the characters

Chapter 6 : Fred and George(Ginny's Point of View)

I did my usual routine. When iI was walking to the great hall. I passed this supply cabinet. I swore it whispered my name. I walked back and opened the door. I opened the door and was pulled in.

I looked up and it was Draco. "Why are you in the supply closet." I whispered to him.

"So, I can do this," He leaned in and kissed me... How the wonderful kissing styling of Draco Malfoy. He slipped his hand under my shirt. I was in pure bliss. Well until the door opened.

Draco and I pulled apart. No other than Ron was at the door pulling us out. To my bad luck Professor Snape was right behind him.

"See Professor Snape. The were snogging in the potions cabinet," Ron gushed. Looking at Professor Snape as if we was going to do anything.

"I care because," Snape drawled. "Mr. Weasley, five pints from Gyrffindor, for wasting my time. I do not care. As long as they don't break anything." He gave one of his best glares and walked away.

I smirked. " Ron, just give up. I'm dating Draco. End of the story." I said smugly. I looked around. "Where did the twins go and Draco." I looked at Ron.

Harry walked by and stopped. "The twins took Draco to the black lake." Harry said pinting in the direction.

"Thanks Harry," I replied sweetly, before turning on my heels and briskly walking towards the black lake.

When I got to the black lake. Well i wasn't pleased. Draco was tied up and The twin were sending him out to the black lake. I stood and listened as Hermoine told my stupid brothers to give Draco back.

I groaned and stepped forward. I shrugged my shoulders. " Who cares if, I'm with Draco. I'm thing only thing I'm worrying about. It's sweet that you care but... I'm with him end of the story," I snapped at them.

Fred stepped forward. "Gin, Ron is making us do it. We care a bit if your with Malfoy. But really, were more scared of getting in between." George nodding in agreement.

"Though, no snogging in front of us." George added. I laughed and hugged them. I untied Draco. I looking to make sure he was alright. Since it was the morning we did have classes to attend.

Draco whispered somthing in my ear. I nodded and gave him a peck on the lips. "I have to go. Bye." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I watched my bnrothers with raised eyebrows.

"You said you wouldn," George complained, with Fred noddig in agreement. I shrugged my shoulders.

"We weren't snogging." I hooked arms with Hermoine.

"Fred, I think I have to barf,"

"Me too, brother. Me, too."

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Idiots,". I ran to my first classes of the day that started twenty minuets ago.

The worst was I had detention. I din't see Draco all day. Expect those few glances in the great hall and between classes.

I sent Draco a note through Hermoine says ,I couldn't come tonight because of detention.

I showed up to detention, Professor Flitwick gave a lot of books to organize... Without magic. What felt like hours turned out to be, just one.

Professor let me go. I walked up to my room. I sat down on my bed, when a knock came to my door. Hermoine strolled through looking ever so happy.

"Just to let you know, tomorrow at some point, Rons planning on kidnapping Draco." She said lazily. I yawned and she left.

I slipped into my p.j.'s and sliiped off to a dreamless sleep.

*~*

I woke up in the morning, I took a quick shower and rushed to find Ron.

This stupid, thing was going on far to long. I was about to leave the common room, when I was whacked behind the head....


	7. Chapter 7:Where?

A/N: I don't own any of the characters.

Chapter 7: Where?(Ginny's Point of View.)

I rolled my head. I was trying to figure out, where I was. There was a slight throbbing in my head, from being hit.  
I didn't have my wand, which is really bad for me. I started screaming at the top off my head. If I was in Hogwarts; some one would hear me. I felt a hand slapping me upside the head.

My kidnapper walked in front of me. It was no other than Ronald Weasley. "Good grief, Gin. Stop your screaming. I'm doing this for your own good." He said.

"Why, is it such a bad thing, for me and Draco to date," I hissed. "Hermoine, Fred, George, Harry, says they are fine with it. Grow up."

I looked at him daringly. If he wanted fight. I'll fight. But at the moment I just hope some one will come find me.

*~GW~DM~*(Hermoine's Point of View)

I looked high and low. Highing being all the way up to the Quidditch pitch and low being the dungeons. I looked every where for her. Ginny Weasley was missing.  
I advanced on a new target; Draco Malfoy. He was walking alone. Good, thing. He won't be such and arrogant prat.

"Hey, Draco." I said walking straight up to him. He looked at me, he looked rather down. "Have you seen Ginny, I can't find her any where."

Draco looked up. " I thought, she stood me up. But she's missing. Granger, did you check the common room." He asked me.

I looked down shyly. Of course the one place, I didn't look. I shook my head, "I'll go check."

I started walking and he followed me. I whispered the password and motioned him to stay.

I walked into the common room. Harry was talking to the twins, about Quidditch or some thing. I rolled my eyes impatiently. I walked over to them. "Guys, this will sound rather weird. Have you seen Ginny." I asked.

Harry looked surprise. " We were just talking about, how we can't find Ron." Harry looked lost in thought.

"Let's look for them," The twin piped at the same time. I smiled, we walked out the door. I mentally slapped myself. Draco stood against the railing.

"Sorry, Draco. Ginny isn't there." I said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Where's the other red head." He asked.

"Can't find him," I said simply. Here was no way, I knew where either where. I saw Draco smirk.

"God Granger, didn't take your smart pills today," He sneered/ Well half sneered, half mocked me sarcastically. I looked at me confused. What does my brains, have to do with any of this. " Ginny's brother, isn't happy I'm dating her. I'm guessing he took her."

I looked shock. That actually sound right.. I started walking away. Standing around wasn't going to find them.

*~GW~DM~*(Ginny's Point of View)

Ron sat in front of me crossing his arms. I rolled my arms. He is such a drama queen. I looked at him. Sitting in silence, while kidnapped; wasn't that fun. I made a little coughing noise.

"So, which room are we in?" I pondered. At least I could know where we were.

He stood up and started walking around. "The room of requirements," he said simply. I nodded. I read Hogwarts a History, a few times.

I heard a slight cracking sound. The room door that wasn't there before, opened. The people came through. Ron waved his wand in defence.

The twins tackled him to the ground, while Draco untied me. I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks," I whispered.

"We'll, I was worried," He mumbled back. I pulled back from the hug looking surprised.

"The great Draco Malfoy, worried," I said mockingly. He started tickling me. I snmiled once I pushed him off of me.

I looked at Ron. "Ronald Weasley, me and Draco are going to date," I said. "That's it. I don't care if you don't like my decision. I'm happy being with him."

I Ron looked at me in defeat. I smiled. " Okay fine. Just don't ever, kiss in front of me." He said. I squealed and gave him a great big hug.

I leaped up and grabbed Draco; dragging him out of the room. I looked at him. " I belive, we've got a date." I said smirking.

He gave me a prolong kiss, "That we do, Weasley." He said returning my smirk. I hit him upside the head.

I smiled and walked away with my boyfriend. Everything was perfect at this moment.

*~GW~DM~* (Ron's Point of View)

I think I have to barf now. I looked and smiled evily. Wait till mom and dad, hear about this.

Ginny, will be ground for life. I smiled slowly. Yes, I can still break them up.

Or at least try.


	8. Chapter 8: The End

A/N: I don't own any of the characters...Ow, my wrist hurts from to much typing.

Chapter 8: The End(Ginny's Point of View)

Summer! It's finally the end of the year. I smiled big. Draco and I were alone in a compartment.

I had received a letter from my mom, near the end of the year. I opened it, on the train. I felt as the colour drained from my face. My mom, knew about me and Draco. She wanted to talk to us, when we landed. Along with the Malfoy's.

"Ginny what's wrong," I heard Draco's voiced say, full of concern. I passed him the note. I looked at him slightly. I noticed he became paler then usual. I started thinking a mile a minuet.

By the time I snapped out of my thoughts, we were a the train station. I gulped. I took a deep breath. Draco grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers. He gave a quick, squeeze before dragging me out of the train.

I looked down, when I noticed Draco's parents standing beside mine. I started walking backwards. "Draco I can't do it, I'm sorry." He looked at me.

"Does that mean your dumping me," he asked looking sad. I looked at him and started waving my hands

"No, of course not." I said. He was slightly leaning over me. I stepped on my tip toes and kissed him.

When I pulled back, I noticed our parents were standing right behind us. My mom looked happy and so did Draco's mom. My dad looked protective .Mr. Malfoy was wearing a huge sneer on his face.

My mom and Mrs. Malfoy in gulfed us in a huge hug. I smiled and pulled back. Draco wrapped his arm around my waist. My dad walked forward He looked Draco in the eye, "You hurt her and you will pay."

I looked a bit nervous. Draco could either" a) say something that would get him injured or b)say something idiotic.

"I understand sir." He mumbled. I looked at him shocked. Oh yeah, he's whipped.

Draco promised he write and we would go on multiple dates over the summer.

I laughed as his father dragged him off. I grabbed my bags and went home.

Middle of the summer.

_Dear Draco,  
I miss you so much. I can't wait to see you. Remember our next date is on my thirteenth birthday. All my brothers our still teasing me endlessly. You never did tell me, if you told your friends. Well, anyways. You should come over to my house. So you can be bothered. Well I send you my love.  
See ya' soon.  
Love your loving girlfriend,  
Ginny._

Two Days Later....

_**Ginny,  
It's so great to hear from you. Of course I told my friends about you. Why wouldn't I? You think that's bad, my mom is planning our wedding. I miss you too. I'll meet you at your home on your birthday. My vacation is fine. Doing a lot of readin. I love you,  
The ever so charming,  
Draco Malfoy.  
**_

I folded his letter up and smiled. I rolled my eyes, of course he thinks he's charming. I smiled to myself.

We lived happily ever after. Or has happy as you can go, with Voldemort of the raise.

The End.

A/N: Sorry for such a crappy ending.


End file.
